Baby
by kGoldSoul
Summary: Haley comes back to Tree Hill after many years away, with more than one secret under her belt.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Baby Author: Christina-Leah Rating: R A/N: This is my first fanfiction so be gentle PLEASE  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Haley James, or atleast that was my name in a previous life. Now everyone just calls me Baby, everyone being my clients. I don't think I've been refered to as Haley since I ran away from home. I'm 24 years old but sometimes it feels like I'm 16 again, but thats just a dream, to be 16 and living with my parents who still think that I can make something of myself, and who will love me no matter what I do. Like I said its just a dream, one I can't seem to wake up from.  
  
When I ran away from home I was seventeen years old, I got into trouble with my boyfriend and suddenly found myself single and pregnant. My parents had decided that the only feasable option for this situation was to have an abortion and go live with my sister in the convent until I turned 18. My 18th birthday was only a matter of three months away but I still could'nt bring myself to have the abortion.  
  
I wrote letters to all the imprortant people in my life telling them about my decision to leave. I told my parents that I loved them and realized that they would'nt support my decision to keep the baby but that i felt like it was my only option. I wrote a letter to Matt, my scumbag ex, the father, and told him that I was getting rid of the child and leaving Tree Hill for good. The last letter I wrote was to Lucas Scott, my best friend, his was the longest and the most emotional, to this day it breaks my heart into peices to remember it, I promised him I would stay in touch, even though I knew as I was writing it that it wasnt possible.  
  
And now six years later it seems like that life never existed. Believe it or not i actually made a good life for myself. At first it was hard, I was the office girl for an escort agency. Obviously being pregnant I couldnt be an escort, but Mary, my boss, said that I reminded her of herself so she gave me a nice safe job in the office.  
  
Not to say that the office job did me any good. Only three months after Amylia was born one of the girls got really sick, and being in a tight spot I decided to help out. We had very specific rules about conduct, no kissing, no sex, no nothing, the only intimacy that we were to show would be part of the act. Because of these rules I didnt really feel to concerned about the fact that I was a glorified hooker. I kinda saw myself more as a companion to someone who was lonley than the former so I didnt really loose any sleep at night due to guilt over my career.  
  
I was doing the best that I could on limited options, and I provided a wonderful life for my daugher. A year ago Mary passed away and left the agency to me. Being that this is the only agency in all of three towns we are pretty busy and we make good money so I've been able to take even better care of Amylia without having to sacrafice any of my time with her now that she is in school.  
  
So that's what has happened to me in the past in a nutshell, now to get onto why I am writing this. Two days ago I recieved a call from Lucas, he told me that my parents had died and that he wanted me to come home for the funeral, and so did all of my brothers and sisters. You see writing this is going to be my tool at getting through the next two weeks.  
  
At least I know I'm going to surprise them all, they expect me to show up with Amylia but they have no clue about Patryk, and why should they?  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay so like I said this is my first attempt at fanfiction and i am trying to be as original as possible to let me know what you think. 


	2. 1

Chapter One.  
  
The drive back to Tree Hill was long, well it really only seemed that way due to the fact that Patryk was crying the whole way. He has never really had to travel long distances before so this whole thing was really new to him, and he showed how new by giving both me and Amylia and good view of his lungs. I didn't really know his father but I can only assume that Patryk got his ill temperment from him cause lord knows I wasnt like that and neither was Amy.  
  
I met Patryk's father, Kevin Bigg, through the agency, he was the one an only time I have ever broken the rules. I didnt mean to at the time, but when we got to the party he hired me to attend with him he seemed upset and suggested that we go to his hotel room to talk because the party was upsetting him.  
  
I didnt think at that time that he was really only playing a part so he could get me up to his room and seduce me, and like the stupid nieve girl I still was inside I fell for it hook line and sinker. I found out later that he had a hidden agenda to bringing down my agency for something that an escort at another agency did to his best friend. It turns out that she got him to fall madly in love with her and then emptied his bank account and ran.  
  
The first thing that Kevin did was go to the police, he was having criminal charges for prostitution placed on me and Pure Gold while I was still basking in the afterglow. It turns out that we were lucky in the end and the cheque paying for the date and ultimatly the sex, bounced. The DA had no choice other than to drop the charges citing a lack of evidence.  
  
Since then I have cracked down even harder with the agency. Whenever I hire a new girl she is put through a series of test dates, although she doesnt know that she is being tested. I set them up with three different guys, all of them gorgeous, and all of them trained to seduce the girls. If they pass the tests then I hire them, and if they fail I report them to other agencies who have the same codes of conduct, so they dont have to deal with the same thing Pure Gold went through. The good thing is that since my new rules have gone into effect I've only had one girl fail the test.  
  
But I'm getting of topic here. Like I said, once agian I was betrayed by a man, the only good thing is that this time I wasnt in love so it didnt hurt as much. The only thing i have to worry about now is how I'm going to explain Patryk to all of my friends and family back in Tree Hill. And speaking of which, I just saw the sign welcoming me home. Tree Hill. Pop: 3500  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay guys, hope you liked this part, the next chapter will be longer this was really just a continuation of the prologue. Thanks for all the great feedback.  
  
Christina-Leah. 


End file.
